


寿司卷花

by ppliwa



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppliwa/pseuds/ppliwa
Summary: 看清楚我的单箭头。
Relationships: k花
Kudos: 35





	寿司卷花

花少北老早知道kb想和他做爱，他觉得kb能让失意的他重展笑颜，即使他总说自己有浑然天成的魅力，吸引了每一个像他一样的人,但自己也不会这么信任的把自己交付给每个喜欢他的人。  
Kb带着梦想来到这个梦幻的上海都市，在发现自己真的活在梦里的时候得到花少北的救赎，他迷恋花少北内心的柔软与温润，如浪花融入大海一般温顺，在强大的过程中让花少北也在没有他的日子变得锋利起来。  
所以他在花少北说要和自己做爱的时候又激动又忐忑，然而在花少北给他做口交的时候，理智全线崩塌。  
“你确定…?”kb扶着他的头。  
“说他妈屁话，不然呢，让某幻搞你?”  
花少北的手撑在龟头下面，稳住根部，从龟头慢慢亲到根部，用他湿热的舌尖挑逗囊袋，轻轻地用手揉捏，再从下方舔回来。  
黏腻的水声响彻在卧室里，kb从花少北湿热的嘴里抽出阴茎，龟头显而易见地带上一层晶亮的水光，他替花少北脱下衣服，一点点将花少北的裤子带着内裤一并脱掉。  
温润的唇带着灼热气息的吻绕晕了花少北，轻飘飘的欲念在空中打转，他好像一片羽毛漂浮与水中，微风阵阵轻柔，他便漂移不定。于是他不自觉地屈起双膝，呼吸也有些黏腻，想要阻止却又变得欲拒还迎，浑身颤栗不已，他开始贪恋这种刺激又舒服的感觉了，在kb温柔的前戏之下发出令他羞耻的呻吟。  
花少北推着kb的肩膀使劲把kb按倒在床铺上，他的小腹发热，喉部紧缩，自己攀附在kb身上，上身前倾去拿床头柜的润滑剂。  
摘下眼镜的kb眼里始终浮了一层水汽，模糊地倒映了他的样子，他看见kb似乎很期待，眉目闪闪，就像一只狼狗一样，一开始接触觉得有点冲，到后来也愿意把头垂下来让自己顺毛。  
“你给我弄，还是我自己…”花少北转而一想，主动跨坐在kb身上，抬高腰部，双臀往后微翘。他的手指带上润滑剂往自己后穴游走，用手指在后穴进出，翻搅内部湿热的气息缠绕着绞紧了手指，关节微微弯曲，朝会阴处施压，里头逐渐变得湿润起来，贪婪的粘膜吸附着指节。  
“哈…”花少北的脸开始泛红，溢出一声声色情的喘息。kb实在忍不住花少北在这勾引他上了火，翻身起来拉开花少北扩张的手，自己伸手去摸花少北收合的穴口，伸进手指撑开褶皱，他的手一颤，指腹擦过敏感的肠道给花少北带来细密的快感，润滑剂顺着收合又张开的括约肌流下，色情地沾湿了大腿。  
看花少北的黏膜可怜兮兮的留住自己的指尖，kb撤手抱起花少北换了方向放到床上。花少北的腿缠在他的腰上，就连性器分泌出的精液也黏在他的小腹上，荷尔蒙的气息在空中飘荡，烫伤了kb忍耐已久的欲望。  
于是kb的阴茎抵上花少北的后穴，冠状物破开层层软肉，禁窒的肠道挤压他的性器，缓慢地抽动然后毫不留情地捅入。  
“痛…kb…”即使做足了扩张也会痛，花少北皱眉推拒他抽插的动作，手搭在他颈脖旁像是要哭了一样。胀痛感提醒着花少北这是一场自己主动的性事，在双手圈紧kb的脖子，白皙的双腿有意识地缠在kb的腰间，随着kb的动作颤抖着迎合。  
kb的胯骨撞上花少北的胯骨，他的阴茎擦过花少北最情动的敏感点，然后再使坏一般大开大合操着花少北的敏感点。龟头和内棱刮过凸起的那点让花少北搂着kb的手瞬间收紧，从喉咙里发出急促又黏腻的呻吟，包裹着阴茎的肠肉也哆哆嗦嗦的收缩着。  
“唔…kb,亲我……”花少北的眼角泛红，撒娇让kb安慰他，他的身体被干的发烫，贪恋情欲的身体不由自主地缠紧kb的腰，润滑剂好像混着肠液流出来，身上也出了一层细细密密的汗。  
kb伸手抹去花少北不知因爽感还是刺激而分泌的生理性盐水，扣腰的动作变成紧抱，然后叩开牙关，舌头灵巧的趁虚而入，和他的花少北交换一个甜蜜的湿吻。  
“可以给我生个孩子吗…北子哥…”kb顺着花少北的脖子慢慢吻下去，留下一个个泛着水光的漂亮吻痕，然后在乳尖上打转，吮吸轻咬。  
“滚…”花少北软软糯糯的抗议落到kb耳里好像成了准许的信号一样，就算知道不可能怀孕也让kb更加兴奋，“你知道生殖腔吗？”  
花少北迷迷糊糊嗯出一声，kb便抱他起来站着，这下他全身上下只有kb插在他后穴里的阴茎做支持，然后花少北扒拉着kb的背，泪水止不住从眼眶里落出来。  
Kb笑着抽出一直在按摩花少北敏感点的阴茎，又一下子全部捅进去朝敏感点上方压，使得花少北瞪大眼睛发出低促嘶哑的声音，就像是小说里说的软嫩紧窒的生殖腔一样，只要把精液射进去就可以把花少北彻底打上他的记号，然后让他坏了自己的孩子。他可真是个不能控制自己情欲的情兽。  
Kb感觉花少北的肠道好像是贪吃的小嘴，又紧又热，不断夹着他肿胀的阴茎，尤其在操他操的身子软下来后那软嫩紧窒的肠道更加收缩包裹，像是要他马上射出来。  
花少北的呻吟带上嘶哑的哭腔，他能感觉到kb的阴茎毫不留情地贯穿他狭窄的肠道，紧紧的用性器钉死他，好像真的要找到那个不存在的生殖腔，然后操开，操熟让自己怀上他的孩子。  
他的性器早就射了一次，黏腻的精液和肠液混在一起被拍打成白沫，kb跪坐起身拉开花少北的腿，次次把阴茎抽到底，只留着龟头在肠道里感受着湿热气息缠绕，然后再一次次狠狠地操进去。  
“kb…我是不是，真的会怀孕啊…”花少北眼睛都哭得有些红肿，沙哑的呻吟勾着他的欲望。  
于是kb亲他，抽出肿胀的阴茎堵在花少北穴口，被干得鲜艳红肿的穴口贪婪地收缩着，正当花少北以为可以用手解决的时候，kb再次狠狠地操了进去，不再每次抽出来再操干，而是直接在湿热的肠道里面进出，龟头棱角次次刮过敏感的地方，花少北的呻吟和哭喊变调，挣扎不得又不得不迎合kb称得上粗暴的动作。  
“那就怀孕吧。”kb吻上花少北湿润的唇，阴茎抵在后穴里，柱身跳动几下，马眼打开喷射出大量滚烫的精液。  
“如果你不喜欢，那就不怀。”


End file.
